German patent application no. 10 129 818.8 discloses a method for reading out a detection chip of an electronic camera in a coordinate measuring device for determining the position of an edge of a structure on a substrate. The detection chip is associated with at least two digitization means, each associated with individual pixels of the detection chip. The method allows an equalization of the reduced digitized data of the various digitization means by means of a correction function so that the edges to be detected appear equalized.
German patent application no. DE 10 131 508 discloses a method and a microscope for detecting an object with a light source illuminating the object and an imaging system imaging the object onto a detector. In order to enhance the effective resolution of the imaging system going beyond the limits of the resolution determined by the properties of the imaging system, the method and the microscope for detecting an object are characterized in that the object is detected several times with different resolutions of the imaging system and that the detected image data are subjected to a statistical and/or numerical evaluation for determining an optimized resolution.